Lady Greyjoy
by cm789
Summary: What if Robert and Ned found out about the Greyjoy rebellion, so they took Theon as a ward until Baylon would bend the knee, and after two years he did, and all of Theon's brothers are alive. And to make sure loyalty Ned made Baylon let his son and Ned's daughter get married. (SansaxTheon)
1. Chapter 1

**Robert and Ned found out about the plans for the Greyjoy rebellion, so they went to Pyke to demand Lord Baylon to bend the knee. Of course he refused, so they took his youngest son Theon as a hostage. Theon is 10 when he is taken as a hostage. So two years later and a bit of war, Baylon bend the knee to King Robert after his wife and children convinced him to. In return they got Theon back, but Lord Baylon had to marry his son Theon to Sansa to insure loyalty. Bye the time Theon gets back he is 12 and Sansa is 6. All of Baylon's sons are alive, Rodrick (19), Maron (17), Yara (15)**

 **Now it's going to be a month after Theon has returned, and Sansa was brought with his so she could spend more time with her betroth.**

 **Yara POV**

Even though Sansa has been here for a month she is still her Lady like self. She picked flowers and said thank you, which always made everyone laugh when she used manners. But Theon seem to at least like her, she was a beauty especially with her light auburn hair, she looked like a mermaid.

When Theon first came he only seemed to remember mother, he didn't really seem to remember father (not that father had been there for Theon), he seemed to remember our older brothers but not that much, and he lost touch in some of his Iron Bron ways, he seemed to be more caring and regretful. Father kept telling Theon that he is more of a green lander then Iron born, so the kept getting into fights and Theon making stupid decisions. But he didn't seem to remember me at first, probably because I lost some weight and grown into a women's body now, but after I told him he just looked at me and said "Yara?" and he smiled and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile, to be honest I liked Theon out of all of my brothers, probably because he is the youngest a I can tell him what to do, that and in some weird way he respected me. Whenever he was talking about his family he would always mention me first and of how I'm the captain of my own ship. And whenever Sansa first came she seemed to like me because she has heard good things from Theon about me. I will always protect my little brother.

I, my brothers and Sansa were outside along the beach. My elder brothers were talking to some girls, little do they know I fucked about half of them, and Sansa and Theon were along the beach, it didn't take long for Sansa to find all of the Flower on Pyke, there was like ten in all if the island. Now they were looking for shells and when they did find one Theon would tell her what kind of shell is was and then they would through it in the ocean. Then all of a sudden a fish jumped out of the water, Sansa screamed, and fell to the ground, Theon started laughing, Rodrick and Maron looked over to see what was happening, when they saw the started to smile. Sansa was mad at Theon, so she pushed him into the water. Rodrick and Maron started laughing. Sansa started to walk away when then Theon grabbed her and pulled her into the water. They started yelling and splashing each other.

I looked at Rodrick and Maron.

"Do something you idiots!" I yelled at them, they sighed and went and pulled them both from the water.

When we went back home father was asking why Theon and Sansa were all wet. Then Sansa and Theon where fighting again.

"Stop! Just tell me what happened" father said

"Sansa pushed me into the water, so I pulled her into the water." Theon said

"It was because he deserved it, he was laughing at me because I got scared and fell on the floor." Sansa said

"Stop it both of you, you should not of push Theon into the water and you Theon should not have pulled her into the water. You both could have got colds, and how would that look like to Lord Stark his precious daughter getting sick? Do you want to start a war?" He said a bit too harsh

"Father you're taking this a little too far, us getting wet won't start a war." Theon said for him and Sansa

"Am I? You don't know war, or what starts it. Both of you stop acting childish." Father said, Theon looked a bit embarrassed, Sansa was mad.

"Well I'm so sorry that we're children and we act childish, Lord Baylon." Sansa spat, everyone looked at her with shock. This was why I liked Sansa, she wasn't afraid to say anything to anyone, she might regret it but she still says it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and fix my dress." She said, then she walked out of the room. I saw Theon smile just a little bit.

"Now father I will go change and practice my arrow shooting." He said and did what he said he was going to do.

/

 **(Sansa 11, Theon17)**

 **Theon's POV**

I was on a ship with Sansa, taking her back to Pyke. When me and Robb and some other people were out hunting we found six pups, one for each of the Stark kids and even the basterd. Sansa brought along her Dire Wolf Lady, of course she named it Lady. Even though it was still a pup it was almost as big as a regular wolves. The Starks and their Dire wolves didn't go anywhere without the other, it was strange but the Dire wolves seem to like me so that's good.

"Do you think Lady will fit nicely?" Sansa said with her bright eyes looking at me.

"No." I answered truthfully, she frowned.

"A Lady can fit anywhere." She said

"Well she's not a lady, she's a wolf."

"She has better manners then most of the Iron Born" she said

"True, just keep you Dire wolf closer." I said, she was growing and becoming more of a woman, she needs someone besides me to protect her from the Iron Born.

"Ok." She said innocent, and give me a smile. I smiled back.

/

She has been here for a week and already men have been eyeing her, but once they see me or my brothers they lay back. It was just me and my family eating dinner, my mother said that for tonight it should just be my family and Sansa eating dinner. My brothers and sister and father were bonding, while my mother and Sansa were talking and including me in some things. Lady was under the table and I was feeding her some food that I didn't want. Then I noticed something, these where different guards then we normally had. And less, we usually had six or seven, but now it was just four.

Then one of them yawned, he didn't have a tongue, my heart dropped. Euron. How did his men get in here? I looked up, there was one man with a bow and some arrows. He noticed me, he then smiled and looked at Sansa, and then he reached for an arrow.

"Theon are you alright?" Yara asked me, I wasn't really listening to her, but my other family and even Sansa noticed. I got up slowly, Lady started growling, this is when everyone started to get worried. The man with the bow was now pointed the arrow at Sansa and was about to release it.

"Sansa!" I said and pulled her under the table, and the same time the arrow caught her chair. Everyone got up, Sansa screamed. There was knocking on the door, someone was yelling and trying to take the door down but it was locked. My brothers and Sister got out there sword. Each of my siblings killed one man, but Rodrick was wounded pretty bad in the leg so he couldn't walk, my brother and sister were fighting the last man but he seemed invincible, he was ten times better then both of them. I grabbed for my bow and an arrow. Then then man above shot Maron in the shoulder, he fell to the ground, I heard a scream from my mother. Then I shot the man above with my arrow right in the neck. Then the man on the ground was about to kill Maron but my sister stopped him with her sword. They were fighting intensely, I was going to shoot them but they were switching sides too much and I didn't want to hit her. So I grabbed a sword and but it through his belly. He hit my sister in the head, she fell, and I ran to her.

"Good job little brother, it looks like your useful for something." She said, she tried to get up but almost passed out doing that, I helped her sit up.

"Theon!" Sansa yelled, it was the man I stabbed, he was still alive, he was holding my bow and had it pointing at me, I reach for the shield close by on the floor, but he shot my hand. I shrieked in pain. The arrow was throw my hand and stuck to the ground I couldn't move my hand from the ground.

"Theon." I heard my sister half way passed out. He then pointed it at me, I knew I was going to die. But then I saw Lady jump on the man and ripped his throat out. Then Lady went to sit next to Sansa, everyone was shocked, Lady was less violent then most Iron Born, but all of us where glad that she became a wolf in that second.

"Theon are you all right?" Sansa said with worry, she came towards me, and Lady licked me a couple times.

"I've been better." I said with a sly smile. She did not look amused. She touched the arrow, it hurt so much I flinched and made a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry!" she said. Then the doors opened, it was Iron born men, about fifty of them. They looked at us, then looked at the dog with a red mouth and a man with a ripped out throat.

"It looks like the mermaid's dog is useful." One of them said laughing, most of them started to laugh. Then they started to help us.

/

It was lunch time, I and my family and Sansa were eating with a large group of Iron Born. My hand was still healing, and so were my brothers other wounds, but everyone was giving Yara more respect, I felt happy for her.

"Do you need help?" Sansa asked, she saw I was having a little trouble cutting my food.

"No I can do it myself." I said a bit too stern

"I was just trying to help." She answered back, I sighed

"We're in Pyke now, this will be your home in the future. You have to learn how to live here, and you know the Iron born are different. They don't have manners." I said so that only she could hear.

"So the opposite of me, you don't like me for the way I am?" she said

"Of course I like you the way you are, you are completely different than any Iron born lady's, yet still strong." I said answered a little too quickly. I saw her blush just a little, I felt a little embarrass.

"Thank you Theon, and I don't care who hears it. If they have a problem with me then they can say it in my face. But don't let them be surprised when I talk back." She said proudly. I smiled

"Of course My Lady,"

"Now let me cut your food for you, you need the help and you should have no shame of asking your future wife for help." She said, I sighed,

"Fine then don't let anyone see." I whispered to her, she smiled.

"Of course I won't say a word." She said with a mischievous smile. Then I moved my plate over towards her. She then hit my wounded hand making me groan in pain not loud enough for my sibling to hear. And they saw Sansa cutting my food, they started chuckling and told everyone to look towards me and Sansa. I let out an evil look, to Sansa, but she just giggled. I never made her laugh in the slightest bit before. I started to smile. After she cut my food she but it on her fork and tried to feed it to me from the fork. I moved away at first but then her smile went away, so then I took it from her fork into my mouth. I heard everyone start to laugh.

"Look the mermaid is feeding the injured, why don't you feed me." My brother Rodrick said. I shot him an evil look. He smiled

"Because you don't need help, you only injured in the leg, so you need help walking until you are healed, and Theon Injured his hand, so he will need help cutting his food." She said not even glancing towards him.

"My brother is an idiot, he should of made sure that man was dead, and kept his bow on him." He said

"He dropped his bow so he could save his sister, who just saved your other brother from death. And he stabbed him with a sword through the stomach, pretty much everyone would die from that, but you could tell there was something wrong about the man. But Theon was the one who noticed there was something was wrong, while you were there bragging about how many women you fucked. And he saved my life, and you're sister. The rest of your siblings were fighting to protect each other, while you were the first one to fall, protecting yourself." She said, everyone stood there with shock that she would say something like that. But I just smiled, she got up.

"Come Lady lets go for a walk." She said, the big yet still growing Dire Wolf followed her, and when they pasted Rodrick Lady growled, everybody was taken back. I got up and started to follow her, but Rodrick stopped me and whispered into my ear.

"That Lady you have, she is a mermaid, she's beautiful, kind, and stands out, but also strong and terrifying. Don't let her go, mermaids haven't been seen in a thousand years, who knows when we will see one again." Then he pat me on the back, he told me things I already knew. I went on with Sansa.

 **Thank you for reading :) I hoped you enjoyed. Then next chapter Sansa will be 16, and Theon 22. So maybe ;) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my last chapter. :) Sansa is 16 and Theon is 22, and Robb is 21. Sorry for spelling errors.**

 **Sansa's POV**

Me, Theon, and Robb where almost at the Iron Isles, Robb decided to come for my wedding so he could walk me down, my father couldn't come because he grew ill but the master said in a couple of weeks he would be better. Robb and Theon grew close over the years, even Jon joined in most times. At first I disliked Jon because he was a bastard, but over the years we both grew not to hate each other, and I was even a bit sad when he went off to the wall.

I was a little excited and nervous to marry Theon, but I knew this day was coming I was about 2 when my father made the arrangement. And to be honest I'm glad I'm marrying Theon out of his brothers, they were pure Iron Born, but Theon had a heart even if he hid it, but he was a bit Iron born still. I liked his sister Yara even though she probably didn't like me as much. She reminded me so my sister Arya at times, I think Arya might like it here.

But over the years I and Theon got closer, and we even kissed in secret right before we left. I think I'm close to loving him. He was very protective of me, like when Prince Joffrey came and flirted with me Theon didn't take it lightly. He threaten the Prince and Joffrey was so scared that he didn't tell anyone, I could of kissed him just for that, Joffrey was a mean prick. And after Theon did that for me pretty much everyone knew he at least cared for me, I remember when some said something and his whole face turned red.

"Are you nervous?" Robb asked me

"A little bit. How was it when you married Jeyne?" I asked, he smiled

"It was the best day of my life, even though she didn't come from a high family I still loved her. So we got married, even though lots of houses didn't approve it didn't matter father did approve and no one is going against Lord Eddard Stark. But yes, I was beyond nervous, who wouldn't be it's my own wedding. But it was all worth it, and now she is with child and when I go back it would be soon I get to hold my son or daughter." He said with a smile

"Do you think I will be happy?" I asked

"Yes, I can tell Theon cares about you, and the way he looks at you when you smile." He said with a smirk, I blushed, "and if he doesn't make you happy I will come here myself and kill him."

"Robb!" I she hitting him

"Calm down, if anyone it going to die it's going to be a man who made you unhappy, with an arrow through his heart or throat shot by Theon" I smiled

"Thank you Robb." I said and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"What a sweet family moment." Theon said with a hand over his heart, me and Robb rolled our eyes.

"So what were you talking about?" he asked

"Robb was talking about how he was going to kill you." I sad with a smirk

"What's new?" Theon said making all of us laugh. Robb went to go talk to the caption, so I and Theon took a walk to a part of the ship with no one.

"How are you doing Sansa?" he asked

"I fine but a bit nervous." I said

"About what?"

"I'm not that nervous about getting married to you, it's just," he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I'm just a bit nervous about becoming Lady Greyjoy. I mean the Greyjoy's are known for being mean and reckless and I'm nothing like that. Do you think they will like me?" he just smiled

"Sansa, you'll be fine, how could anyone not love you. And my grandfather even tried to put an end to the old ways, but he died before he could, and my father took over and well he's full Iron Born. But Sansa you are strong, probably even stronger than most of the Iron Born. And you're going to be my wife, people will have to love you." He said with a wink

"Everyone will love me? Well what about you Theon Greyjoy? Do you love me?" I asked

"Of course but don't tell anyone it's our secret." He said, I chuckled and got closer,

"Well maybe I love you too." I said cupping his cheek, he then put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss got in closer to deepen the kiss. They someone yelled

"We are here!" I pulled away, he was frowning at whoever just yelled that, I chuckled

"Well it's time to go." I said with a wink, I was about to leave when all of a sudden he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Now it's time to go. We have to find Lady you want her by your side." He said.

/

"Lady Sansa, what a pleasure of have you here again." Maron said

"Of course, lovely to see you again." I said, I can see Rodrick laughing in the back ground, all though Maron is still Iron Born he isn't as bad as his brother Rodrick.

"Ah yes, we will soon be sisters" Yara said, I smiled

"Brother good to see you again."

"And you sister." Theon said, Robb walked in.

"Ah yes, may I introduce Robb Stark, Sansa's older brother." Theon said

"Nice to meet you" Robb said

"And the pleasure is ours," Maron said

"Do all you Starks have the Tully look?" Rodrick said rudely

"No, my sister Arya has the Stark look, and my half-brother Jon, and Bran has a bit of Stark. But the rest of us have the Tully look." Robb said even though it was meant as a joke, he was stubborn. Yara chuckled.

"Well anyway I think I'm going to my chambers to freshen up, right Robb." I said

"Of course." He said

"Lady!" I yelled Theon smiled

"I just want you to know that the dire wolves have gotten a bit bigger since you last saw them." Theon said. Then Lady came in, everyone looked a bit terrified. It probably because she was almost to my shoulder, and was about five times bigger in every way then a regular wolf.

"GreyWind!" Robb said with a smile. Then GreyWind came in, he was bit bigger than Lady, and was growling. People took a step back.

"Well see you at the feast," I said with a smile, and I took Theon's arm and I, Theon, Robb, and the wolves went to our rooms.

/

We were only a couple days from our wedding, all of the servants were getting everything prepared. But the boys didn't seem to care that much. Robb and Theon were laughing and sword fighting, Maron was shooting arrows with some of his friends, and I, Yara, and Rodrick were watching. I looked at Rodrick, he was looking Theon and Robb laughing, they both looked like boys just for a second, he looked a bit jealous. But Yara was smiling sweetly at them.

"You know if you ask them I'm sure they will sword fight with you." I said Rodrick looked at me in surprise.

"What makes you think I want to." I sighed

"It doesn't take a high level master to see when someone is sad or jealous. It's nothing to be shame of, he's your brother, you want to laugh with him." I said not looking at him.

"I'm a man, I don't play with boys"

"Theon is about to get married, and Robb is already married with a baby on the way. So far they already have done more 'manly' things then you" I said

"You know what you say might get you killed one day."

"It only hurt because it's the truth" I said proudly

"You're very stubborn you know that"

"And you're very stupid." He laughed

"Aye girl, I'll go." He said and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey Robb do you think you can take a real Iron Born!" he said grabbing his sword

"I can beat an old man like you!" Robb said smiling

"Well let's test that theory" Theon stepped back and smiled.

"You know your something Sansa." Yara said

"What do you mean?"

"You just convinced Rodrick to hang out with his brother." I smiled

"I just told him what he already knows, he just needed someone else to say it so he can be sure."

"Yeah, my baby brother doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

/

I was looking in the mirror, I just put my wedding dress on. It wasn't the most beautiful dress I have ever worn but my hand maidens said I was probably the most beautiful woman in the Iron Isles. Robb came in.

"There's the beautiful wife to be." He said

"Thank you Robb."

"It's time, come. You look very beautiful Sansa don't be so nervous." He said calming me.

I and Theon said our vows and we went to the ocean and got baptized into the drowned god. It was a very weird custom, but I was Lady Greyjoy now and I probably couldn't do anything about it. The feast was large everyone was drinking and laughing. Both of the dire wolves were sleeping under the table.

"How are you Lady Greyjoy?" Theon asked with a wink

"Very well husband." I said, he laughed

"Would you like this dance My Lady?"

"Of course" I said. I danced with him most of the night, and if wasn't I danced with my brother or my new brothers, even Baylon asked me to dance. It was towards the end of the night and I was getting nervous for the bedding ceremony. But Theon asked me for one last dance so it could be held off a little longer. I was really happy win all of a sudden Lady jumped on Theon.

"Lady!" I yelled, Lady started to lick Theon, I started laughing

"Get off me!" Theon said, pretty much everyone started to laugh.

"Lady come!" I said, Lady stopped and sat next to me. Theon got up

"Damn that dog." He said

"She is a wolf." I said, people started laughing

"It's time for the bedding ceremony!" someone yelled and everyone started cheering, Theon tried to come to me but a bunch of lady's started pulling him away. I was a bit nervous, the Iron Born would probably strip me naked and try to touch me before we even get to the room. Then Robb came over and lifted me up in his arms.

"I got you." He said, Maron and Rodrick held a couple people who were a bit too drunk back away from me. And Lady and GreyWind were on both sides of me growling at anyone who got too close.

Robb laid me down gently on the bed and kissed me on the head.

"Love you see you tomorrow."

"Love you Robb, and thank you." I said, he smiled and left. I took of my shoes and the first couple layers of my dress. I was just in my small clothes. Theon came in a little fast, his clothes were a little ripped and his hair was messed up.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, Robb was the one who carried me, and the wolves protected me too." I said, and he looked a lit relieved.

"I would of killed anyone who touched you." He said getting closer

"I know that's why Robb was the one who carried me." I said we both started laughing. He then was over me while I was laying on the bed.

"You know your very beautiful Sansa, lots of people would think your way too good for me, and they're right."

"You're very handsome Theon, and you have a kind heart if you want to believe it or not, and I love you for it."

"And I love you," he said, I then cupped his cheek. Then we started to kiss.

/

I woke up in Theon's arms, we were both naked. I smiled at him

"Good morning." I said

"Good morning." He said

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm great." I said and then kissed him.

"Do you think we could stay here all day?" he said

"I wish but everyone will be suspicious"

"And they have a right to be," I laughed

"We can't, Robb is leaving today. And we both have to say good bye" Theon frown

"Why dose Robb have to ruin everything?" I laughed

"You know we still have about an hour before we have to take a bath." I winked, he got on top of me, and I giggled.

/

"Bye Sansa, I will send a raven when your nephew or niece is born." Robb said

"You promise?" I said

"I promise?" I then hugged him with all my might, he hugged me back and kissed me on the head.

"Bye Stark" Theon said

"And you Greyjoy," Robb said and they had a quick hug

"Take care of my sister." Robb whispered in Theon's ear.

"You don't even have to ask." Theon said, they both smiled at each other. Robb then walk up into the boat. They were setting sail, we both waved one last time.

"Aw, it just broke my heart to see to see lover's part ways," Yara said to Theon, Theon rolled his eyes

"Shut up." Theon said, Yara started laughing.

 **/ Four months later**

There has been more reports of Euron coming closer to the Iron Isles, I've never met Euron before but I don't know if I ever want to meet him. He was banished from the Iron Isles because he slept with his brother's salt wife, and I heard that everyone on his ship has their tongue ripped out so they can't say anything. I just wonder what secrets they are keeping.

There was this man, I already forgot his name, talking about how he is going to kill Euron and bring his body back to the Isles. But his plan was really dumb, no one knew where Euron was. And I'm pretty sure it would be really difficult to kill him, many men have tried and all have failed, and I heard he had magic on his side now.

"And all I need is about a dozen ships and some good men." The man said, gosh his plan was bad, Euron is probably on his way here as we speak. The man saw I thought little of his plan.

"And My Lady, you will finally see what the Greyjoy's are capable of." He said stern, I let out a chuckle, and he looked at me with more hatred. Theon moved closer to me.

"You will see, and when I do kill Euron I will serve his head on a platter for you." He said, I smiled

"If you keep planning like that maybe he will present me yours." I said just as stern. Everyone was silent, I saw Theon and Yara smiling. The man looked at, then he grabbed something from his back pocket and lunged it towards me. Theon got up faster than a blink of an eye, but at the same time Lady lunged at the man pushing him on the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" the man yelled as Lady tore three of his fingers. I didn't move an inch,

"Lady!" I yelled as a command, she then came at my side and dropped his fingers bye my feet. There were some guards going towards the man.

"Leave him, I sure he meant no harm." I said smiling

"Yeah right you bloody cunt!" he said then he started laughing

"It looks like the Iron Born are leaving some impression on you, you married quite a woman Theon." I saw Theon smile. I then kicked his fingers back at him, everyone started laughing.

/

"Don't do anything that stupid again." Theon said when we were in our chambers

"Stupid? I thought I was pretty entertaining." I said with a smile, he didn't smile.

"Sansa, you could have gotten yourself killed. I was so worried." I smiled sweetly at him

"I'm just fine and I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I heard that Starks are hard to kill." I said with a wink, he smiled.

"Yeah that's true." I hit him playfully,

"And how did you test this theory?" I asked, I began to feel unwell but I pushed it aside.

"I've known you Starks pretty much my whole life, you learn a couple of things over the years." He said with a smirk, we both started laughing. I got really fast and almost fell.

"Whoa Sansa." Theon said laughing, but I began to feel sick to my stomach, and I felt hot. I looked around and everything started to blur.

"Sansa, are you ok?" then I fell down but Theon caught me, "Sansa!" I heard him last say, then everything went black.

/

I opened my eyes, I saw Theon by my side.

"Theon?" I said in a whisper, he looked at me and smiled

"Sansa, here let me help you." He said while he helped me sit up.

"How long have I've been out?" I asked

"About three hours, the master said that you need to drink more and be kept cooler."

"Oh" I saw the master come in.

"Ah, Lady Greyjoy, you are awake." The master said

"Theon tells me that I was dehydrated" I said

"Yes, it seems you were over heated and lacked water."

"That's strange I've been drinking the same amount I have been since you got here." I said, the master looked at me weird.

"My Lady can I do a couple of test to make sure your health is ok?" he asked me. I looked at Theon

"Sure, Theon you can go I'll be fine." I said then kissed him on the cheek. He was hesitant at first but he left, "Call me when you're done." I nodded.

The master examined me by taking a look at me down there, but I just did what I was told because it seemed serous. After that he nodded.

"Just as I thought, Sansa when was the last time you've had your moon blood?" he ask I really thought about it.

"About a two months ago-"I stopped knowing what he was saying.

"Just as I thought, congratulations Sansa you are with child" I paused

"Are you sure?"

"I've been doing this longer then you've been alive, I'm pretty sure I'm right. Now you have to drink and eat a little more then you should to keep you and you're baby safe." He said, I just nodded. I should have known, I and Theon have been having fun for a while, and I have been feeling a little sick for a while.

"Bring Theon in" I told him

"Of course My Lady." And he went to go get Theon.

"Hey are you ok?" Theon asked

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something." Theon looked worried

"I'll leave you two." The master said and left

"What's wrong Sansa?" he asked

"Theon, I'm with child." I said, he just look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The master did a bunch of test. Theon I have your child in my stomach." I said touching my stomach, he looked at me and smiled. He took me into a long kiss and then lifted me up in the air. I started laughing.

"I guess you're happy." I said

"I'm the happiest man in the world right now." He put his hand on my stomach.

"Hey Sansa are you ok?' Yara asked as she walked in.

"Yes!" I said cheerfully

"What's up with the smiles?" Yara asked

"Oh can we tell her." Theon said, I sighed and nodded

"Tell me what?"

"Sansa is with child!" he almost yelled, Yara smiled

"Really? That's great. Soon I'll be an aunt, hopefully she or he won't be as annoying as Theon." She said, Theon rolled his eyes.

"So when are you two going to announce it?"

"Probably at the feast tomorrow." I said, Theon nodded.

"So Yara don't tell anyone."

"Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut. You both should probably should get some rest." I and Theon nodded.

"Yes, tell everyone she is still feeling unwell and I'm comforting her." Yara nodded

 **/ Seven months later**

"Do you feel alright?" Theon asked

"Yes Theon, I'm fine I just have a human being growing inside of me." I said, he sighed. I felt the baby move.

"Here." I said as I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. He smiled

"This one is strong, just like his father." Theon said proudly, someone started laughing.

"God's help the child if he's just like his father." Rodrick said, Maron smiled

"What makes you think it's a boy?" I asked

"Because the baby is a wild kicker" Maron said while having a hand on my stomach. Theon removed his hand from my stomach.

"That's enough." Theon said

"I'm just trying to have some time with my nephew." Maron said, I chuckled

"My Lady a raven has come to you from Winterfell." Someone said

"Great, 'I'll go see." I said

 _'_ _Dear Sansa,_

 _Mother and father are so excited that they are going to get another grandchild. I named my son Eddard and is doing well. Father is in Kings landing so I'm serving as lord of Winterfell. Mother is planning to make a trip to the Iron Isles with Arya, so be prepared. Bran woke up from his comma and doing well but he still can't walk, but Rickon is a handful but is well. We all wish you good fortune and we miss you._

 _Lord Robb Stark'_

"Well everything seems well" Theon said

"Yeah" I smiled

"So I guess we have to get ready for your mother and sister." Rodrick said.

"Yes indeed, but I don't think they will come until after the baby is born." I said

"So what can we expect from your family?" Maron asked

"Well I and my mother are said to look and act much alike, but I disagree, I think she is stronger than me. And my little sister, Arya, we don't look much alike, she has the full Stark look while I have the full Tully look. I and she are complete opposites, she hates wearing dresses and acting like a lady. She likes to train with a sword and shoot arrows. I'm pretty sure the only thing we have in common is our love for lemon cakes and love for our family." I said

"Didn't you say your sister is to become the queen?" Rodrick said

"Yes, but recently Joffrey, the crown prince, and Margery Terrell have been getting along so who knows what will happen."

"Well she must be sad that she might not become queen."

"No, she hopes that Margery will steal the prince's heart. She said that Joffrey is a prick, he even tried to have her dire wolf to be killed because she bit him, and so Arya's dire wolf is lost in the woods. And she hasn't seen her for years. He even made her quit her lessons for swords, but she still dose it anyway."

"Oh, well it would be a treat if she comes here, not many people can say that about the Iron Isles." Maron chuckled.

"Yeah, but me and her didn't get along when we were little."

"Yeah everyone called her horse face because she had a long face, and wasn't as pretty as her sister." Theon said

"Yes people were mean to her but she always pulled my hair and through thins at me to get me all messy." I said, Theon smiled.

"Siblings, just a pain in our ass." Yara said, all of her brothers rolled their eyes, I smiled. I missed my family.

 **/ Five days after Birth.**

I was looking at little Quellon, he had red hair like me but everything else was Theon, his eyes, nose, face, everything.

"How's my son?" Theon came in and started walking towards us.

"Little Quellon is just fine." I said. Theon lifted him up into his arms. They both started laughing.

"How are you Sansa?" he asked me.

"I'm fine just a little sore, but Quellon has been keeping my company." I said and started to get dress.

"What are you doing?" Theon asked

"I'm getting dress."

"Maybe you should wait a couple more days."

"No I and Quellon have to show ourselves out in the world, and I think your family would want to see him." I said, I finished getting dress

"Do I look ok?"

"You look great."

"Really I don't look fat or ugly? I just gave birth a couple days ago." He came up to me and but his hands around my waist, and looked me in my eyes.

"Sansa you are just perfect. You can be covered in mud and I will still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed me

"There's my nephew!" Yara yelled

"Aw poor thing." Rodrick said

"What?" Theon said

"I looks like his father." Yara hit Rodrick to shut him up, Theon just sighed.

"Here you can hold him." I said to Yara, she slowly picked him from my arms.

"Quellon, don't be stupid like your father or uncles." She whispered to him.

"Or a cunt like his aunt." Maron said, Yara frown him

"Let me hold him." Rodrick said

"Calm down, he was just born, he doesn't need to see the kraken himself yet." Rodrick smiled

"That not what have of the woman in the iron isles would think." He said with a wink

"It's exactly what they say, trust me, they come to me before and after they meet one." Yara shot back, Marlon started laughing.

"Let me see my grandchild." Theon's mother Alannys said walking into the room, Yara gave Quellon to her.

"Look at this one, a Greyjoy with red hair. Who would have thought my first grandchild would be from my youngest child." The Greyjoy siblings all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah Yara." Theon said jokingly. Yara shot him a look

"I'm too busy to have children, what about Rodrick? He's the eldest and is just laying around fucking every whore he sees."

"Whoever I get married to would probably be a Lady with no Iron in their blood and would want me to spend time with them. Oh, no offence Sansa." He said, I and Alannys sighed.

"Maybe that will change in the future. Who knows who you will meet?" I said as Alannys gave Quellon to Rodrick. I saw him smile.

"Oh Sansa, your mother and sister will be here in a month."

"Great, now we can prepare." I smiled

I can't wait until they come to visit, I haven't seen my family in over a year. But I've been adapting to the iron born, and they seem to like me. I hope my mother and sister will fit in.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
